180Degree Change
by LiquidFlame
Summary: Mitsui decided to look for trouble with the basketball team by kidnapping Akagi Haruko. MitHaru pairing! warning: OOC-ness
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I certainly do NOT own any of the Slam Dunk characters. I'm just writing for fun and I don't make any profits out of my stories.

**Chapter 1**

By Ruby

Recollecting my past, I see many unexpected twists and turns. Seeing my two children laughing and playing along with their classmates, I can't help but wonder at the chain of events that shaped my life.

If you are wondering, my husband and I weren't on the best terms during high school. What can I say? I mean, I didn't even know him that well in the beginning. The team avoided speaking of him all together.

I first heard the name of Mitsui mentioned at the end of my freshmen year in high school, when I volunteered to bring drinks to the players as practice is getting longer and harsher. The team is definitely looking their best for the nationals, for the first time Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun are actually working together.

I can't help but feel excitement surging as I made my way to the gym. Explanations? 1) I'm so lucky for being able to see Rukawa-kun during the break, especially without those fan girls around. 2) School is finally out. My parents went on a business trip to Kyoto and my brother is leaving for special practice at Nagoya tomorrow. I'll be staying with Fuji for a week starting tonight.

Fuji and I arranged to meet at the gate 8:30, we thought it would be nice to hang out for a movie with Matsui before going home.

Although it's getting a little dark, I had no problem of recognizing Fuji sitting by the bench. Waving, I called out to her.

"Evening Fuji!"

"Oh, hey Haruko. Ready to go?" She stood up.

"Yah," I nodded, running up to her "give me a minute, I just need to deliver these to the team." I held up the drinks. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Actually, why don't you meet me at the front door of the main building, I'm just going to use the restroom real fast."

"Ok, in a minute then!" I made my way to the gym.

"_I'm sorry, Haruko…"_

Not much new in the basketball team. The guys are having a practice game and Sakuragi-kun is in the same team as Rukawa-kun. As usual, Sakuragi-kun is hoping to perform some great moves while Rukawa-kun is doing is best to guard against my brother. It's so nice to see the two working together, well, if not unconsciously.

Uh oh, never mind. I can't believe Sakuragi-kun just dumped the whole basket of balls on Rukawa-kun when the latter person accidentally tripped him. Then again, that's way Sakuragi-kun keeps up the team spirit. The two ended in the corner, suspended from practice and glaring so hard that you can virtually see sparks blazing.

Placing the drinks on the chair, I accepted the nonchalant look from my brother, "will you and Fuji be able to get home on your own?"

"yeah," I nodded. Stealing a final glance at Rukawa-kun, I made my way out.

I wandered around the main building for Fuji, bumping face-first into a human wall.

_Ouch_, so when did we build a wall here. I fell back, rubbing my nose. Oh dear, lets hope it's still standing, there is something said about girls being beautiful with a straight nose.

I looked up to glare at the person who stood in my way, but the next thing I knew was being surrounded by what appears to be a gang. What the?!!

. "Akagi's sister right?" The leader I assume? walked up to me, smashing his cigarette under his feet and opening his mouth for a dangerous smile, revealing…well it appears that his front teeth retired early. Haruko, this is not funny!

"…" what should I say? Yes or no?

He took my silence for a yes and gave me a small laugh that sent chills all the way down my spine.

"Let me introduce myself. Mitsui from class 3C-1, I'm here are a here for a little 'greeting' with the basketball team."

Brushing away a strand of his long hair, he bent over me and held up my chin. "But since I couldn't well get into a fight in front of coach Anzai, I thought I'd have a little talk with you instead." Here comes that smirk again.

"W…what do you want with me?" I chocked.

"Well, why don't ya come with us for little stay, we promise to do a **lot **of things to your satisfaction. What do you say my dear."

I let out a deafening scream once his words registered in my mind. I pushed myself up to run, but a strong arm grabbed me by the waist before I can get far.

"Don't worry baby, nobody is around at this freaking hour of the day, and the basketball team is on the other side of the building."

"My friend is waiting for me; she'll be here at any minute!" I struggled.

"Ah…what's her name, Fuji is it? Haha…What a naïve girl you a…OUCH!"

Oh dear, I must have elbowed him really bad ...there… I was thrown onto the ground and I swear my knees are already swelling.

Ignoring the pain, I propped myself up and broke into a run. I took only two steps before bumping into another…wall.

I regretted my actions the instant I looked at the stoic face of one of his comrade, a burly guy with a single earring. I couldn't help but feel terrified as he raised his hand to hit me. All I could do was to brace myself for the impact.

"Hiro! Let me take care of this! I'll show this little bitch not to mess around with the wrong people!" I swirled around to see the Mitsui guy reaching out to grab me. He definitely looked like a devil with that livid face of his.

I was glued to the spot. The last thing I remember was him grabbing me by the hair and pressing a handkerchief to my nostrils. For some reason it made me extremely dizzy. It felt like the air took on some sort of acute property and edged straight into my heart. I could feel numbness spreading toward my finger tips and onto the end of every nerve.

Then it's all oblivion.

**TBC...**

Ok guys, please review and tell me what you think! Please don't be too harsh on me since it's only my second fic.

Till next time


	2. That Jerk!

I put out a sigh of relief seeing my clothes intact.

So I am all alone, I'm quiet surprised at the semi-pleasant surroundings. The room is furnished by an expensive-looking suite of redwood furniture, but the quarter is sort of dark with that big piece of wooden board nailed onto the window. Tracing right, my eyes fell on a huge walk-in closet beside which lies a huge pot with a few shots of bamboo. I bet one can easily mistake it for another room.

Before my mind wandered further, I was snapped to attention at the click of the door, although I didn't need to look to know who it is.

"So did the little baby have a nice sleep last night?" His name was…Mitsui or something? He walked up to me and casually took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"What do you want from me! I don't even know you!" I said, edging away from him.

"Well, well, let me give you a little background," lighting a cigarette, he continued, "You see, Ryota and I weren't on the very best terms these days, if fact, **this.** is one of his gifts." He pointed to his missing teeth, "I thought I'd send something in return now that I'm back, doesn't your brother have a say in the name list for the nationals?"

"What! Are you saying you want my brother to…"

"That's right!"

For a moment my hands desperately itched to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. I decided not to though.

"You can't do this! The team needs Ryota-kun!" I half screamed, how dare he!

"Is that any of my business?"

"Then you got the wrong person because Anzai-sensei won't let it happen!"

Upon hearing this, he blew a puff of smoke at my face, and my throat contracted for a series of small coughs. "Do you indeed think that old man is well enough to stay with the team?"

"What do you mean!"

"Tell me, how many regional games did he miss?"

That question got me, for a moment I sat, stunned.

"If my sources are correct, he was absent on 4 of the 7 games we played, and take a look at this." He handed me what appeared to be a letter.

"Anzai has submitted his request for early retirement; he just hasn't broken the news to the team yet. A substitute teacher will sit for the national games in place of Anzai."

I was speechless, questions were crowding my mind. Could he be speaking the truth?

"How do you know? This is private information!"

"Well dear, I have my connections." Mitsui said, putting out his cigarette.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I'm desperate, this guy is hopeless!

"As long as it takes for Akagi to get Ryota off the list, and that, my love, may take anywhere from two days to forever."

Who does this man think he is? Kidnapping me right off our school grounds and wanting to threaten my brother. My anger flared just thinking about him craving to ruin our basketball team. He didn't know how much effort everybody put into the team or how much sweat every player poured into basketball. He had absolutely no right to even think of disbanding our team!

Mitsui's phone decided to ring at that minute. "So the game starts," he mumbled.

"What is it Takano? Everything going according to plan?"

_Yah boss, we're keeping an eye on that Fujii girl to make sure that she doesn't do anything funny, nobody will suspect a thing. I'm calling to confirm your orders._

"Excellent, make sure you deliver my greetings to the team."

_Got it boss._

Shutting his cell phone, Mitsui turned to me, "ok, rest well my dear, breakfast will be delivered in a minute." He turned to leave.

"I am not going to stay here got it!" I exploded, jumping off the bed as if to emphasize my point, "LET.ME. GO. THIS. INSTANT!"

What am I going to do? My brother dreamed of winning the nationals for so long, this is the first time the team has made it that far. I can't let myself ruin his chance.

I ran up to Mitsui and kicked him on the back of his knee, hard.

What happened next was in such a blur that it didn't even seem real. The next I knew was being pushed back onto the bed with such force that all of the air must have left my lungs. He threw him on top of me and I swear it must be a miracle that I wasn't suffocating. So close we were that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, pray don't let him hear how fast my heart is beating.

"You should really watch that little cute mouth of yours." He breathed, "I prefer my girls to be a little more obedient. You certainly deserve a little punishment, ne?"

I could feel his tongue running down my neck, and I desperately regretted of wearing a tank top. What I could not understand was the mix of emotions that hit me, for a moment I felt fear, shock, anger, and…excitement?

My eyes widened as his callous hand slid up my thigh, snapping me back from the shock. However, every happened so fast that I was deprived of any capability of thought, as especially when his hand made it past my inner-wear…

_Should I try to knee him? What if…no, no, that wouldn't be wise. Or what! Haruko, think, think…you have got to calm down and think. But how am I supposed to think when he… Oh dear!_

My hands moved to push him away, but it's useless, he is way too strong, not to mention he has his full weight on top of me.

"S…top!" I sobbed as his other hand freed one of breasts, his tongue followed.

"Not when your body says otherwise." He chuckled.

To my dismay, I found myself reacting to his touches. Tiny waves of pleasure made me all the more angry and ashamed.

The knock at the door saved the day, to my relief…and disappointment? Where did that come from?

"Master Mitsui, breakfast is ready."

"Damn it," Mitsui muttered under his breath. "We'll continue this at some other time. Breakfast will be brought up for you." He pecked me on the cheek before turning to leave, slamming the door behind him.

I wept as if there's no tomorrow.

Takano cursed as he tried to recall, for the hundreds time, the number Mitsui gave him. He must have unconsciously let it slip out of his hands.

What is it? 347-9751?

Meanwhile in Nagoya, Shohoku is having a hard game with Ryonan, a team from Nagoya and which also made it to the nationals. Despite hard efforts of Shohoku players, Ryonan took win. Thanks to Rukawa's absence. The kitsune was sent to the hospital one week ago because of a knee injury. The team insisted that he rest until the nationals.

Needless to say, Ryonan was in high spirits as the players made their way to the cafeteria.

"Mr. Sendoh...Mr. Sendoh?" A fellow student from Ryonan ran up to them.

"Yes." Sendoh turned, smiling.

"You left your cell phone in the locker room." The student held it up.

"Oh, thank you very much." Just as Sendoh reached for it, it rang…

**Aftermath…**

Sendoh held up his ready-to-explode cell phone. "Ruby, couldn't you be more discreet about my number?"

Ruby gave a shaky laugh, "sorry?" _I should have known about his brigade. _


End file.
